


Refresh our memories and start again

by winterscaptsam



Category: Marvel, Spideychelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: Post- endgame, after the snap MJ doesn’t quite feel herself. Peter makes it his job to make her feel better.





	Refresh our memories and start again

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mini spideychelle fic  
> \- no warnings

Five years. That’s what was taken away from them and that’s what they need to get back. MJ can barely seem to remember what happened during her time in the soul word, all she remembers is screaming her parents name and then waking up in a field miles from home. She came back to a broken neighbourhood, posters of missing people still up, little kids now teenagers and some people just...gone and not coming back. 

 

She walks down the school halls, filled by conversations that she’s heard in the shops or streets. Everyone praising the Avengers once again. She still felt missing, even when she could finally go home. 

 

“You okay?” Peters voice asks as he catches her staring into the distance during history class.

 

“Yeah-yeah, I’m okay.” She says, snapping out of her gaze. 

 

Her voice doesn’t sound convincing enough, Peter raises up his eyebrow at her and asks again,

 

“What’s up?”

 

She shrugs, “Nothing...I just don’t feel...right.” 

 

He nods, smirks a little, “Follow my lead.”

 

“Wha-“ 

 

He grabs her by her hands and starts running out the classroom door as she grabs her bag in a rush as they bolt out the classroom with their teacher screaming their names behind them. Running until their out the school and into the sunshine, slightly out of breath she looks up at him with the sun in her eyes,

 

“W- what was that?” 

 

“You’re definitely not gonna feel right by listening to Mr. Jackson talk for an hour,” 

 

She sighs a little, interjecting a small laugh in between. “What now?” 

 

“Anything,” he smirks up at her. 

 

“Anything?” She asks, squinting her eyes a bit at him.

 

“Your wish is my command, milady” Peters voice mocking a British accent as he bows down at her service.

 

They walk to the nearest milkshake parlour as she rugs on her white shirt, heart racing and fingers trembling. Scrunching up the edge of her Rosa Parks shirt. 

 

“Did you feel anything?” She asks, building up the courage to talk about the snap with Peter.

 

He shrugs, “I did when it happened...didn’t feel much after. Did you?” 

 

“No, don’t remember anything either. It’s like all my memories were wiped and it’s just...just not the same anymore.”

 

Peter stops in his tracks, looks at her and cracks a smile with full teeth. “So, you make some new and improved memories,” he says.

 

MJ orders a blueberry slushy, Peter orders a chocolate milkshake and a mint smoothie. Freezing cold to their touch they find the nearest bench and take the caps off of their drinks. 

 

“Ready?” Peter asks, the mint smoothie placed in between them as MJ holds her blueberry slushy over it and Peter holds his chocolate milkshake over it. 

 

“Ready.” She nods, 

 

And they start pouring their drinks into the mint smoothie cup, over filling the cup as it spills everywhere and onto her black jeans, she slide down the bench in laughter as the wind brushes her curls up to her face. 

 

Grinning while showing off her dimples as the sun glistened into her brown eyes, Peter looks up at her, smiles at the sight of her beauty, her laughter echoes through his ears. 

 

That’s how beauty looks like, he thinks to himself.

 

“You first.” She says as she cracks a smile at him.

 

He digs his straw into the blueberry- mixed chocolate and mint drink as he slurps it up. Scrunching up his face at the distaste of the drink he shakes his head as if trying to forget the taste, 

 

“That- That is disgusting!” He says while sticking out his now blue coloured tongue. 

 

She digs her straw in next and takes a sip, soft and not messy unlike Peter’s gulp. She smiles as she lets go of the straw, pouts her lips and looks at Peter,

 

“Not too bad,” 

 

“N-not too bad?!” Peter shouts in absolute shock.

 

“Guess I just have more developed taste buds, Parker.” She shrugs a little as Peter looks at her mouth wide open and chases her off the bench. 

 

Grabbing the drink off of her as she runs in laughter away from him and into a grass filled area, he catches up but trips up on a rock. The drink in his hands spilling all over MJ as she screams from the coldness of it being thrust onto her.

 

“Peter!” She shouts as she jumps up and down as if trying to get it off of her.

 

He looks at her for one second and bursts into laughter at her blue mixed green coloured state. 

 

He grins a little, “On the bright side...I bet you taste amazing,” 

 

She gives him a straight face as she looks him dead in the eyes before taking the cup off of the ground and tries throwing the remaining liquid onto him. 

 

Running away from her as they chase each other with the sounds of laughter echoing through the park. 

 

Creating the first of many new memories for MJ.


End file.
